Refrigerated enclosures are used in commercial, institutional, and residential applications for storing and/or displaying refrigerated or frozen objects. Refrigerated enclosures may be maintained at temperatures above freezing (e.g., a refrigerator) or at temperatures below freezing (e.g., a freezer). Refrigerated enclosures have one or more thermally insulated doors or windows for viewing and accessing refrigerated or frozen objects within a temperature-controlled space. Doors for refrigerated enclosures generally include thermally insulated glass panel assemblies.
Displaying content on refrigerated display case doors can be an effective way of advertising products. Refrigerated display case doors with embedded display panels can be costly and difficult to maintain. Improvement in the methods for displaying content in refrigerated display case doors are continuously sought.